


Password Protected

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some couples have no secrets between them, even their online passwords. Kate just wished Billy and Teddy wouldn’t be so obnoxiously adorable about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Lord of the Rings reference

“Kaaaaaateeee~” The sugar-coated voice rang pleasantly in the living-room area of the Young Avengers’ Lair. It made a shudder run down Kate’s back.  
She looked away from the laptop that rested on her lap to slowly look over her shoulder. Now, on a good day, Teddy was a sweetheart. On his bad, he was a super-powered shapeshifting homicidal lunatic who threatened to maim people. But on his better days? Even Kate admitted he could be downright  _adorable_. And still, finding him with his forearms and chin resting on the couch’s backrest, with his most endearing smile on his lips and a puppy look in his eyes?   
She was never more terrified of him in her life.  
  
“You’re looking lovely today,  _Katie_ ~”  
  
“Only your boyfriend calls me that. What do you want?”  
  
He didn’t bother feigning being hurt, instead smiling coyly while twiddling with his thumbs.  
“May I use your laptop?”  
  
“What happened to yours?” She asked but was already in the process of signing out of all her accounts.  
  
“Network card fried and I need to check my e-mail- thank you.” He exclaimed and sat on the couch, laptop at hand.   
Kate glanced at the almost mute television but it couldn’t hold her attention even long enough for Teddy to finish typing in the correct address.  
  
“Why not just ask Billy to fix it for you with his magic?”  
She really didn’t mind if he replied or not, given his preoccupied state. Of course, as stated before, Teddy  _was_  a sweetheart. In more ways than one, she noted when he answered.  
  
“Because fixing my net-card is  _just_  what I want to do when we’re in my room alone together.”  
  
For one long moment they sat in silence before Teddy, cheeks painted, offered an apologetic smile.  
  
“TMI?”  
  
Kate pinched his cheek.   
“You’re adorable.”  
  
She had every intent of leaving him alone after that but when next she glanced at him out of sheer boredom, Kate found Teddy staring at the e-mail site’s login page with a helpless look.   
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
He looked back blankly.  
“I don’t know my password.”  
  
“You don’t  _know_ -”  
  
As luck would have it, Teddy was spared further scrutiny thanks to the return of their companions which turned out to be a rather loud event.  
  
“Did we  _really_  need all this?” They heard Eli ask over the sound of the door closing and the rustle of plastic and paper bags.  
  
“For the third time, probably. And Kate’s paying, so what do you care, Eli?” Cassie retorted and waved at the two on the couch before proceeding to the kitchen.   
  
Neither was why Teddy was suddenly so excited, that honor instead being reserved to the third member of their expedition. As befitting Teddy’s sap of a boyfriend, Billy offered him (well, and Kate) a smile and a wave, actions Teddy took advantage of as they meant Billy was looking at him and that let him motion Billy over. Relieved of his luggage by Eli, Billy walked over to the couch and all too naturally sat down on the armrest next to Teddy. His arm rounded the blond’s shoulders while Teddy’s rounded Billy’s waist.  
Kate had to stifle a fond snicker.  
  
“How’d it go?” Teddy asked and rested his head against Billy’s chest.   
  
“Between our egomaniac super-soldier and size-altering ex-initiative rising-star? I’m lucky I was allowed to carry the change. Here you are, by the way.”   
Billy threw Kate back her credit card and reached to rest that hand over Teddy’s own over his waist.   
Before any more small-talk could take place, however, Teddy tugged on Billy’s shirt and made him look down. What Billy saw was a puppy look and a pout that momentarily turned his insides into goo, at least until he noticed Teddy was holding that laptop with his other hand. Eyes closed, a sigh left Billy before he reached for the keyboard, the move making Kate blink.  
  
“Wait, that wasn’t it- what was it for that one- oh, right.” Billy muttered under his breath before he successfully logged in.  
  
“You’re the best!” Teddy cooed and pouted his lips, a gesture Billy gladly responded to by leaning down for a kiss.  
  
“ _Wait_.” Kate interjected once the two were no longer lip-locked.  
“He knew your password, but you didn’t.”  
  
Both blinked at her before exchanging confused looks.  
  
“Yes…?”  
  
“He’s better with those things than I am…”  
  
The realization that followed was a bit alarming and Kate sat up straight on the couch.  
“How many of your passwords  _does_  he know?”  
  
Another look was exchanged, followed by a shrug.  
  
“All of them?”  
  
“I’m kind of repetitive when it comes to that, so it’s not too hard.”  
  
Teddy frowned under her disbelieving yet somewhat stern gaze.  
  
“E-mails?”  
  
“I tell him all about it anyway.”  
  
Billy nodded.  
  
“Facebook?”  
  
“He can see most of it anyway.”  
  
“And he tells me about the rest.”  
  
Teddy nodded.  
Kate still seemed unconvinced and Billy finally rolled his eyes at her.  
  
“What’s the worst I can do? Hijack his Guild Wars account?”  
  
At that Teddy tightened his hold around Billy’s body and gave him an honestly concerned look.  
“Please don’t, I put my life into that one.”  
  
“Keep making me jealous like this and I just might.” Billy threatened in a leveled voice and not even the playful wink he aimed at Kate was enough to ease Teddy’s distress.  
Knowing better than to stick around when Teddy had both his arms around Billy, though, Kate took her leave without retrieving her laptop.  
  
“Don’t even  _joke_  about that.” Teddy pleaded and wasn’t pacified in the least even when Billy ran his fingers through Teddy’s hair.   
  
“Or you’ll do  _what_ , Altman?” Billy teased on and admitted to being intrigued when instead of cowering further, a somewhat sly look rose to Teddy’s face.  
  
“I’ll use the one password of yours I know.”  
  
Billy blinked before frowning thoughtfully. He didn’t really mind but he  _was_  curious as to which of his passwords Teddy knew. It left him even more unprepared for what came next.  
Shifting so they were better aligned, Teddy buried his face in Billy’s chest and nuzzled against his shirt. He looked up with quite the devious smirk the next moment and uttered one small word before kissing Billy’s chest.  
  
“ _Mellon_.”  
  
Of course, being Billy Kaplan meant the first thing to come to mind was  _not_  the yellowish fruit. The word was used as a password in its original nerdy context and so seemed relevant to the debate at hand, but Billy knew not if Teddy was simply teasing him or if he meant something more by it. Then he looked down to find Teddy looking at him intently and suddenly became aware of where his boyfriend’s face was.   
Oh, a password to  _there_ , Billy realized and felt his cheeks painting.  
  
“Hee, it sped up!” Teddy exclaimed quite happily and pressed a kiss over where he could feel Billy’s heartbeat.   
  
“Alright, that - was dorky. Even for us, and that’s saying something.”  
  
It was around that point that Kate pulled herself away from her eavesdropping position and joined Eli in the kitchen. Noticing the girl’s flushed face, the young man quirked a brow.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Kate reached for one of the bags that still needed emptying.   
  
“Geeks in love.” She huffed fondly and earned herself a sympathetic smile.  
  
“It’s been like that from the start. Welcome to my world.”  
  
And with that they proceeded to put away the rest of the groceries, all the while pretending not to hear the vocal evidence of a couple being young and very much in-love.


End file.
